EP080
, and is the 80th episode of the anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on July 31, 2015, and was shown in the United States on July 23, 2018. Summary Komasan constantly defeats an expert pottery-maker, but involuntarily. Hailey and Usapyon look for Statiking to help them with the construction of the rocket. Plot Country Folk'll Try Anything, Once! The Pottery Studio! Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Fuel Cell! Hailey and Usapyon gets the second part of the Bitty RoKit Weekly kit, which contain parts for the fuel cell. As Usapyon tries to put some of the parts together, he is distracted by Hailey when she notices the comic strip on the packaging. When Usapyon tries to get back on putting the loose parts, he is once distracted again by Hailey, who finds the comic strip hilarious. As she apologises, she suddenly sneezes, blowing the loose parts off the circuit-board by accident. Hailey releases that she might have a cold (with Yo-kai Snotsolong in sight) and Usapyon goes into Invader Mode to act out his anger. After Usapyon puts together the fuel cell, it now needs a Statiking Medal for it to be powered up as they look around Downtown Springdale. They think of possible locations such as a school, playground, stadium or a power plant. While Usapyon goes with the power plant, Hailey wonders about her answer until she notices some construction workers repeating "It's cool!" while they were trying to get a response on their work. Hailey thinks of that quote, mishearing "it's cool" into "it's school", giving her an idea of the answer. Usapyon disagrees at this, until realises that his answer was wrong. When they get to Springdale Elementary School, Usapyon wonders where Yo-kai Statiking could be located. Hailey realises that her phone battery is low, until Isabelle comes and explains to her how her phone is fully-charged at all times. While Hailey introduces Isabelle's other friends Chloe and Sydney to Usapyon, Hailey realises that a Yo-kai could be behind this, and uses her Yo-kai Watch to reveal Statking standing on top of Isabelle's cellphone. Isabelle denies that the phone she owns is an exclusive model due to the fully-charged battery and decides to leave the school grounds with her friends. On the rooftop, Hailey asks if she could get Statiking's Yo-kai Medal for the rocket. Usapyon doesn't like the idea, as Statiking seems too small to power enough energy until Statiking explains that he was only small so he could power Isabelle's phone. To show how much power he can give, he grows in size, shocks Usapyon and offers Hailey his Yo-kai Medal. Usapyon inserts the Statiking Medal into the rocket, putting the completion rate at 40%. High-Fright Zone: Shadow in the Dark! Debuts Humans * Ivan Tupolov * Isabelle * Chloe * Sydney Yo-kai * Statiking Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey Anne Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Chansin (Shadow cameo) * Insomni (Shadow cameo) * Babblong (Shadow cameo) * Terrorpotta Trivia *This episode's alternative dub aired in South Africa on April 21, 2019, listed under the title "High-Fright Zone" representing the third segment. * Statiking is the 7th Yo-kai to be registered in Recap Time despite not having met Nate in the episode. * The second segment of this episode aired in France on February 6, 2018, alongside the first segment of EP081. * The third segment of this episode aired in France on February 12, 2018. Dub differences * The scene with Usapyon going Invader Mode on Hailey Anne was replaced with a screen saying "Mischievous Yo-kai have interrupted our broadcast. We will return momentarily." Even though the scene was cut, Hailey can still be heard running away from Usapyon. ** Though, this isn't present in the alternative South African English dub. * When Jibanyan turns on the television, the Freddy Kruger parody was replaced with zombies even though the second shot was left untouched. Errors * The packaging with Statiking's Japanese name on it wasn't edited out in the French dub, for some reason. * In the English dub, Springdale Central Station still has the Japanese logo on it when the High-Fright Zone door opens. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes